Pick her up and take her home
by Queenbee6
Summary: A little story about what happens when Deeks takes Hetty's orders to pick Kensi up at the airport and take her home literally. This is a Kensi returning from Afghanistan story with a little Sabatino jealousy thrown in for fun. A/U
1. Chapter 1

Kensi couldn't sit still. She was so happy to finally be heading home. Home to the warm California sunshine, home to her own comfy bed, but most importantly, home to Deeks. She had no idea how Granger managed to arrange such a nice private jet to escort her and the team from Afghanistan home, or why he chose not to travel with them, but she really didn't care. She just wanted to be home.

The team from Afghanistan was rather entertained by Kensi. They watched with amusement as she got more and more fidgety the closer they got to L.A. They had also seen her smile more in the last 14 hours than they had for the entire 4 months she was with them in Afghanistan.

Sabatino decided that since Kensi seemed to be in such a good mood, and since they were no longer working together (with exception of their debrief tomorrow) he would take the opportunity to try to get a date out of her and maybe, if he was lucky, a little more. As he approached her and took the seat beside her he couldn't help but notice how good her legs looked in her dark, very fitted jeans and that he could see a hint of cleavage in her loose fitting salmon colored sweater. 'Yep, I've waited long enough for a piece of that. Tonight is going to be my night' He thought. "Hey Kensi! You excited about being back on home soil?"

"Yeah. It's true you know. There's no place like home." She said with a smile.

Sabatino decided to go for it. "You know, we never did have that celebratory drink. I was thinking maybe we could do that tonight. Maybe grab a bite to eat while we're at it."

Kensi knew this was probably coming but she had yet to figure out how to let him down easy. The best she could come up with at the moment was "Sorry. I really just want to go home, take a warm bath, and crash in my bed." It was true enough. Those were the things she planned on doing. She just didn't plan on doing them alone.

Sabatino was disappointed but not deterred. "Come on Kensi. You can have your bath then go out with me and then crash in your bed." Of course he had every intention of being in that bed with her and only crashing after thoroughly wearing her out.

What Sabatino and Kensi didn't realize was that during their conversation the plane had landed. While Kensi was trying to think of a way to get rid of Sabatino without outing her relationship with Deeks she looked up and realized everyone was gathering their things and getting ready to get off the plane. "Oh! We're here!" She said excitedly, thankful for the distraction and using it as a way to end the uncomfortable conversation. She jumped up and began stuffing her laptop and book into her bag.

Sabatino took the hint and got up so Kensi could exit also. Granger had said there would be a van waiting for the team to take them to the safe house where they would sleep until they completed the debrief. Of course Kensi would be allowed to go to her own home via a taxi once they arrived at the safe house. He figured he would catch Kensi and finish their conversation later. It was only 10:00am local time. Plenty of time left in the day to secure a dinner date.

Because they had a delayed start Kensi and Sabatino were the last off of the plane. After walking down the stairs Kensi raised her head and scanned the area. She saw the black 16 passenger van that she assumed was their escort to the safe house and then just to the left of the van she saw what looked like her own SRX. Then she noticed that leaning against the car was a very attractive man with blonde, shaggy hair. Deeks. He was here! She made eye contact and her face lit up with the most amazing smile. Deeks smiled back and began walking toward her. Kensi couldn't help herself. She squealed "Deeks!" dropped her bag and began running toward him. Deeks stopped and just stood there, opening his arms, and braced himself for impact.

"Ooof! God, I missed you Kens." Deeks said as he put his arms around Kensi as she slammed into him.

"I missed you too." Kensi said.

Deeks could hear the tears in her voice and to his surprise could feel them on his neck as well. He couldn't believe his bad-ass Blye was actually crying happy tears. She must have had a harder time than even he realized. "I can't wait to get you home so I can give you the welcome home you deserve."

Both of them knew they couldn't let on the true nature of their relationship in front of a team that answered to Granger. What they were doing right now, hugging each other with their heads buried in the others neck, was suspicious enough. Deeks pulled out of the hug, put his arm around Kensi's shoulder and said "Let's get out of here."

"Sounds good. Just let me get my bag. I dropped it back there" pointing toward the plane and the team that was staring at them, some with mouths hanging open, several yards back.

The team was in complete shock to see Kensi so open and excited. They had never seen her happy and assumed she was never really a happy person. One of the team members collected themselves enough to ask no one imparticular "Who's that?"

Sabatino, of course, was the only one who knew the answer and said. "That's her partner. Deeks."

Another team member said "Looks like he's more than that to me." Which got an answering scowl from Sabatino.

Kensi and Deeks walked back to the team to collect Kensi's bag with his arm around her shoulder and hers around his waist. As they approached the team Kensi introduced Deeks. "Hey guys. This is my partner, Marty Deeks. Deeks, this is everybody." He heard a few people respond with a "Hey man" or "  
Nice to meet you" but most of them were still in shock and could do no more than nod.

Deeks spotted Sabatino and said. "Hey Sabatino. How ya doin'?"

"Fine. You?" Was all the answer he got in response.

"Good now that I have my partner back. Being the third wheel is just no fun."

A grin and a nod was his only answer. Deeks had his suspicions about why Sabatino wasn't being very friendly but he was too busy enjoying having Kensi back to care.

Deeks disentangled himself from Kensi to grab her bag as Kensi said her good-byes and confirmed the time the team was to meet in the boat shed for the debrief. Before she knew what happened. Deeks stepped in front of Kensi, bend down and grabbed her around her thighs bending her over his shoulder as he stood.

Kensi was staring at Deeks' back upside down before she even knew what happened. She managed to squeak out a "Deeks!" and then after collecting herself for a second said "What are you doing?"

"Just following orders Sunshine. Hetty gave me strict instructions to pick you up and take you home." With a quick wink to the once again stunned team Deeks and Kensi were headed to her car. Other than a quiet "You are so dead Deeks." Kensi was remarkably cooperative.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I realized in my excitement to post the last chapter, which also happens to be my first chapter EVER, that I forgot to mention that I don't own NCIS:LA or any of these characters that have taken to bouncing around in my head.**

**Also, I just want to send out a huge "Thank you" to everyone who favorite, followed, or reviewed my little story. It means so much to me. They literally had me dancing around my kitchen. I have now vowed to be better about writing reviews because I know how much they can mean. Thank you for putting up with my blabbering. Now on with the story!**

_~~~~~~Densi~~~~~~_

"I feel a little bad about accusing Sabatino of being the White Ghost. He seems to have forgiven me though."

"Seriously Kens? You cannot talk about that man while lying naked in bed with me."

"Why not? You don't want to know about how he has so thoroughly forgiven me that he was trying to get me to go to dinner with him tonight?" She said with a smirk and a teasing glint in her eye.

"What?! NO!" Deeks replied with mock seriousness. "But I do want to know how you shot him down by telling him that there was no way you were going out with him because you were going to be making love with your boyfriend all day and all night" he said while rolling on top of her and settling between her legs.

"Mmmm…no. I didn't really feel like giving him quite that much info. I just told him I was going to take a bath and crash in bed."

"Well, we got the bed part taken care of. Would you like a bath?" He said while peppering kisses down her jaw line and neck.

"That actually sounds fantastic. Besides, we need to take a break so I don't go waddling into my debrief tomorrow and we need dinner."

Deeks stopped kissing her and looked her in the eyes while he said "Ok Princess. Leave it to me. I'll get your bath running and then order dinner. Do you want Pizza or Yummy Yummy Heart Attack?"

"Pizza. Yummy Yummy Heart Attack doesn't deliver and I don't want you more than a wall away tonight" she replied smiling.

Deeks was blown away by her words and her smile. To be reassured that she missed him as much as he missed her was priceless. He smiled back and said "I'm on it. Soaking and sustenance. Anything else you need?"

"Just this." Kensi said as she pulled Deeks in for a sweet, chaste kiss. "Now get up because I can feel you getting ready for round four and that is so not happening right now." After giving Deeks a playful smack on the butt he finally got off of her and pulled on a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt he brought over for the day. Then he went into the bathroom to start the bath. When he came back into the bedroom to grab his phone he passed Kensi walking naked on her way to the bathroom he couldn't resist the urge to reach back and give her a taste of her own medicine by smacking her butt. He was smart enough however to jump away quickly and leave the bedroom, closing the door behind him. As he walked out to the living room he heard Kensi yell "Don't think you aren't going to pay for that!" to which he answered quietly "That's my girl."

Deeks waited about 30 minutes to order the pizza so Kensi could have some time to soak. After he called it in he went into the bathroom to let Kensi know the pizza would arrive in about 30 minutes and to steal a few kisses.

About 20 minutes later Kensi was standing in the bathroom dressed only in her panties and her favorite grey robe putting on a little bit of make-up. Kensi loved her robe. It was short, ending about mid-thigh, and had three quarter length sleeves. She decided she should at least put on some sweats though if she was going to get through dinner without her and Deeks getting distracted. The robe was just too easy to take off. She was pulling a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt out of her drawers when she heard a knock at the door. Knowing Deeks would take care of it she continued getting dressed.

Assuming the pizza had arrived Deeks grabbed his wallet off the counter and answered the door. "Hey! That was fast!" Deeks said as he opened the door. The surprise on both men's faces was obvious. Deeks recovered first and said "Well, you aren't the pizza guy are you?"

"Nope. Not today" said Sabatino.

"So, um….can I help you with something?"

"I was actually looking for Kensi. Is she here?" Sabatino was definitely thrown by Deeks answering the door to Kensi's house but then he figured they are partners and friends so hanging out and having pizza was probably to be expected. 'Hopefully Deeks will bow out like a gentleman when I get her to agree to go out tonight.' He thought.

"Uhhh…come on in man. She should be out in just a minute."

As Sabatino entered Kensi's house and Deeks closed the door behind him he figured he'd better warn her that they had company so she wasn't caught off guard and to make sure she was decently dressed. "Kensi!" he hollered.

Meanwhile Kensi had spent the last few minutes looking for her bra. It was the only clean one she had and she had no idea what happened to it after Deeks removed it upon coming home. She heard the murmur of voices stop and the door close so she figured the coast was clear. Just as Deeks called her name she began speaking as she walked toward the living room still dressed in just her robe and panties. "Deeks! Babe, do you know what happened to my bra? It's the only clean one I have. I don't know why you always feel the need to spin it around and sling it across the room like you're some kind of….."

Kensi had finally made it to the living room and what she saw stopped her in her tracks. There stood a very sheepish and rather amused looking Deeks standing next to a very pale Sabatino.

"Shit." Kensi said under her breath. Then, after a few deep breaths, when she found her voice, she said a very awkward "Hello."

All Sabatino could think was 'Are you kidding me? This guy? This shmuck gets to see her naked? Gets to enjoy what should have been mine?' He finally pulled out of his own thoughts long enough to answer with a "Hello" of his own.

Kensi, not yet fully recovered from the shock, blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "What do you want?" Ok. Not the most courteous thing to say but it could have been worse. Somehow.

"Oh, uh….I just uh…stopped by to uh….see if you were up for that drink. I can see you uh… have other plans though. So I'll uh…..just be going." 'Seriously' Sabatino thought. 'You are a secret agent man! Surely you can do better than that!' "See you tomorrow." 'There you go! A sentence without an 'uh' in it!' Sabatino let himself out and was about five steps from the front door when he heard an eruption of laughter coming from inside the house.

End


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would just like to say 'thank you' again to all of those who reviewed this story. So many of you were so positive and encouraging that I have been convinced to go on, something I had no intention of doing. I don't know if this will be the last chapter or not. I have the chapter mostly plotted out in my head but I truly don't know the ending yet. I guess I'll have to wait and see what my fingers decide to do. **

**Once again, these characters are not mine to keep. I only get to play with them and give them back when I am done.**

_~~~~~~Densi~~~~~~_

"Where is it? Seriously, there are only so many places it could be and I've looked at all of them. Great, now I'm talking to myself."

Kensi had sent Deeks off with a smile and a kiss early that morning after he got called in by Nell. She decided she may as well get up and moving herself so she jumped in the shower, got dressed, and ate a leftover piece of pizza for breakfast. Not exactly the breakfast of champions, but what's a girl to do after being away for 4 months? Grocery shopping just wasn't a priority yesterday but it is definitely creeping up the list today. As much as Kensi loves her junk food she does try to balance it out with real, healthy food on occasion. After brushing her teeth Kensi decided she had better track down the misplaced bra from yesterday. She had eventually done a load of laundry last night so that she had some clean lingerie for today, but she didn't want the wrong person, like her Mom, stopping by for a visit and finding her bra in some weird location. The problem was she had looked everywhere she could think of and still couldn't find it. It wasn't behind the couch, or hanging on a picture, or on the kitchen floor, or under the dining room table, or any other of the hundred or more places she looked. It was a very bright purple bra for heaven's sake! It shouldn't be that hard to find! Eventually Kensi ran out of time and needed to head to the boat shed. She was so thankful that Deeks had thought to take a cab so that she could have her car this morning. Could that man get any sweeter?

After an uneventful drive to the boatshed Kensi hopped out of her car ready to face the day. She really just wanted to get the debrief over with so she could put the whole stupid time in Afghanistan behind her and start working with Deeks and the team again. Unfortunately her Morning suddenly took a turn for the worst. There was Sabatino standing in the parking lot waiting for something and she had a bad feeling that the something was her arrival. Yep, sure enough. Here he comes. Kensi took a couple deep breaths and reminded herself to be patient and diplomatic since it is entirely possible she could have to work with him again at some point in the future.

"Hey Kensi."

"Hey."

"Um, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute."

Taking a deep breath Kensi reminded herself to be patient and hear the man out, however if he hit on her again all bets were off. "What's up?" 'Oooh….bad choice of words' Kensi thought, and then tried not to smile so as not to encourage him.

Sabatino took a deep breath and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "See, last night when I left the safe house to go to your place the team knew where I was going and why."

Kensi was starting to get a very bad feeling about this conversation. It was obvious that Sabatino was uncomfortable with this conversation and was trying to work out why he would want to tell her he made a fool of himself in front of their team mates.

Sabatino took another deep breath and soldiered on. "After I left your place I went to a bar just down the road from you I did a bit of drinking and then when the bar was about to close I went for a walk down to the beach where I eventually fell asleep. When I took a cab back to the safe house and walked in all rumpled and sleep deprived this morning they all came to their own conclusion, that I had spent the night with you and was just returning for a shower and change of clothes."

At this point Kensi was standing with her arms across her chest and her mouth hanging open. It took a few seconds but she did eventually pull herself together enough to respond.

"And you said what exactly? You didn't tell them about Deeks and I did you? You did tell them you weren't at my place for long, right?"

"Don't worry. I didn't tell them about you and your partnership with benefits." Sabatino said with not a little bit of resentment and disgust. "But I didn't correct them about where I was either."

Kensi's stomach rolled at the realization of what he was saying. "WHAT!? So now our entire team thinks I'm sleeping with you? No, no, no! This is not going to happen. You are going to march your nasty ass into that boat shed and tell them the truth. That you didn't spend more than five minutes at my place before you went and drank yourself into oblivion."

"No, I'm not."

"Fine. Then I'll go tell them myself!" And Kensi began walking straight for the boat shed. She didn't get more than 3 steps in before Sabatino grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"No, you're not. Look, I'm not asking you to lie. I'm just asking you to let them have their assumptions."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you owe me."

"I don't owe you anything."

"Yes you do. You owe me for snooping into my financials and personal life, you owe me for accusing me of being the White Ghost, and you owe me for letting me make a fool of myself for 4 months by not just being honest and telling me you were in a relationship! Hell, I even asked you if you were in a relationship with that bum last year and you lied to my face and denied it!"

"First of all, we weren't in a relationship last year. Second, I was just doing my job. And third, I may not have told you that I was in a relationship, but I never encouraged you or did anything to make you think I would want to dance the horizontal tango with you as soon as we got back! I'm sorry you were embarrassed last night but I'm not sorry enough to go along with your stupid plan."

"All right, then I guess we'll have to do this the hard way. If you tell them the truth about where I was last night I'll tell them the truth about what, and who, you were doing last night. And that includes Granger."

'Damn, damn, damn.' Kensi thought. This guy is truly a bastard of the first order. 'Hetty can't find out about us until we have had a chance to prove we can work together while in a relationship. I guess it's just for today and if I ever see any of these people again I'll tell them the truth then.' After sorting it out in her head she said "Fine, but if anyone asks me directly if I slept with you I'm not going to lie."

"Alright. I suppose I can live with that. They already think they know what happened so I doubt they'll ask. Now, we better be getting in there before they start making assumptions about what's going on out here."

"Ugh. You really make me sick, you know that?"

"Not as sick as I get thinking about you with that wanna-be-agent. Speaking of which, did you ever find that item you were looking for last night?"

Kensi decided the only way she wasn't going to punch him in the face was to ignore him and keep walking.

"I'll take that as a no. Well, I will say this. I bet that shade of purple looks good on you. You can model it for me any time after you get it down off the ceiling fan." He then gave her a smug smile and opened the door to the boat shed for her. If Granger hadn't been standing right there she would have made sure Sabatino never had to worry about birth control again.

By the time Kensi made it to her seat at the table she had endured knowing looks, obvious conversation changes as soon as she came near, and even a couple of winks. She was so thankful to get to a chair and sit down that she didn't even pay attention to who's jacket or bags were in the chairs next to her. Her stomach was in knots and that piece of pizza was sitting like a brick in her stomach. She pulled out her cell and immediately texted Deeks. She needed the connection and the comfort he gives her in the worst way.

**Sabatino is an ass!**

He must not have been busy at the moment because he texted right back.

**Yes he is. Do you need me to give him a kick in said ass?**

**I'd like to kick him somewhere much more sensitive.**

**Wow. What's going on my little fire ball?**

**He's blackmailing me.**

**What? For real? How? Why?**

**He said he'd tell everyone, including Granger, about us unless I kept quiet about the fact that he wasn't really at my house and sleeping with me last night. Apparently that's what this entire team believes.**

Kensi was so distracted by her conversation with Deeks that she didn't even notice Sabatino had sat down right next to her until "The Ass" put his arm around the back of her chair. She looked up from her phone and when she realized who had done what she gave a death glare and was just about to threaten his manhood when Granger stood up and began the meeting. Fortunately the death glare did its job and "The Ass" removed his arm from her chair. Kensi's stomach did a little roll and she looked down in her lap to try to get herself under control and to keep from embarrassing herself further by throwing up in front of everyone. While looking down in her lap she saw that she had another text from Deeks.

**I can't believe him! Baby, I'm willing to risk it and tell everyone if it will put him in his place. You know how much I would love to shout it from the roof tops that you're my girl. Just give me the word. :)**

Kensi couldn't help the small smile that came to her face after reading that. He was just too sweet and loving. She could feel her stomach uncoil a bit and felt like she could make it through the day simply because the most amazing man ever was in her corner and thought she was the best thing since sliced bread.

**No, babe. It's only for a day. He'll be gone from our lives tomorrow and we can keep proving to Hetty that we can be together and be partners. I'll find a way to put him in his place somehow. I better go. Granger is giving me the stink eye. XOXO**

**See you tonight. Let me know if you need me to put fish guts in the trunk of his car or something. I'm going undercover with the guys so I'll be unreachable for a while. XOXOXXXXX**

Kensi returned her attention to Granger and listened to him drone on and on about the worst mission ever and how they could have done it better for 3 hours. Finally, Granger had mercy and decided it was time for a lunch break. The crazy thing was that for the first time ever Kensi wasn't hungry. Between Sabatino's blackmail, Grangers re-hashing of the mission, and knowing Deeks was undercover without her at his back had left her a tense mess. All she could think was 'That stupid pizza. It feels like it's trying to crawl back up my throat. Maybe eating nothing but burgers and pizza after surviving on MREs and Sabatino's weird cooking for months wasn't such a good idea. It probably wouldn't have hurt to put the pizza in the fridge either. Well, grocery shopping is now at the top of the list of things to do tonight. I can take Deeks with me. Then it won't be so bad.'

Just as Kensi was about to go outside to take a walk on the beach in an attempt to relax calm her stomach down Hetty walked in the boat shed. "Ms. Blye, Mr. Sabatino, could you join me for a moment please." She then continued to lead them into the interrogation room.

"What's going on Hetty?" Kensi asked. "Is it Deeks? Callen? Sam? Is everyone o.k?"

"Everyone is just fine Ms. Blye. The reason I've asked you here is that we have need of your services. We received word this morning that there may be a home grown terrorist cell operating out of a local restaurant. Mr. Hannah, Mr. Callen, and Mr. Deeks all went undercover at the restaurant today to investigate. Mr. Hannah is filling in for the bartender, Mr. Callen is in the kitchen, and Mr. Deeks is a waiter. Fortunately the restaurant had these positions posted with a temp agency and we were able to get our people in easily. Now, the team has been able to confirm the intel was good and there is indeed a terrorist cell being run out of this restaurant. The problem is there are more people involved than originally thought and we need a couple more people inside when we send the swat team in in order to keep the bystanders safe. You two will be going in as a couple on a date. The raid is set for 1:30 so you need to get into position soon. Here is the name and address of the restaurant and also your ear wigs. Have fun you two!"

Kensi looked up and saw Sabatino wag his eyebrows at her. Actually wag his eyebrows! "Ugh. Come on" She said. "Let's get this over with." And with that she stormed out of the boat shed and into her car. It's a good thing Sabatino was able to keep up and get in the car quickly because as soon as Kensi was in the car she buckled her seatbelt, started the car, and took off without a single thought of whether or not Sabatino was with her or not.

Meanwhile, Hetty filled Granger in on the op. and explained her need for two of his agents. Granger decided that he would like to observe Sabatino doing undercover work and so decided to suspend the debrief and head to the mission. He asked the team if they would also like to observe the op. and the team, having picked up on the weird vibes between Sabatino and Kensi, decided that it would be fun to watch the operation. So, by 1:00 the entire team from Afghanistan, minus Sabatino and Kensi, had met the wonder twins and were comfortable settled in ops watching and listening as the operation progressed.

At precisely 1:00 Kensi and Sabatino arrived at the restaurant. Sabatino was rather frustrated with how long the drive took. Being stuck in lunch hour traffic in L.A, while sitting next to a scarily calm and silent Kensi was not his idea of a good time. He was looking forward to this op simply because he thought it would require Kensi to be pleasant towards him. He realized he blew any chance of ever getting together with the blackmail, but he just wasn't ready to lose face in front of the entire team. Besides, he saw how Kensi looked at Deeks and knew she probably wasn't one to give pet names like "babe" to just anyone. They were serious, and if all the alcohol did nothing else last night, it did help him in his journey to acceptance of that fact. Now, the best he could hope for was to enjoy this "date" with Kensi and say his goodbyes.

Kensi had no intentions of enjoying this "date". She was seriously pissed that Hetty had put her in this position. Now her stomach was twisting at the thought of having to sit and smile at Sabatino, and it was simply rolling when she thought of Deeks watching her, and probably serving her, during her "date" with Sabatino. How she collected herself enough to put her ear wig in and walk towards the restaurant she will never know, and how she kept from decking Sabatino when he placed his hand on her lower back as they walked into the restaurant could only be described as miraculous. Instead she turned to him after walking through the door and said quietly through her teeth "Don't touch me." That was the first of many things that afternoon that made the team up in ops raise their eyebrows and realize their assumptions of their two teammates were obviously incorrect.

Sabatino, by this point, had nearly realized just how upset Kensi was. However, they did have a mission here that needed to come first so he quietly said "We're supposed to be on a date. Play nice."

"Then keep your hands to yourself and I'll be happy."

The hostess approached them and confirmed there were just the 2 in their party and then led them to a small, round table in the back corner of the restaurant. "Will this be alright?" the hostess, Mandy, asked. At the nod of their heads she set the menus down and informed them that their server, Tim, would be there momentarily to take their drink orders. Kensi sat at the far side of the table so that she could view the entire room with her back safely against the wall. Apparently Sabatino had the same idea and he pulled his chair over so that it was right next to Kensi's. Mandy thought it was really sweet that the gentleman wanted to sit right next to the lady, but in reality Sabatino just wanted the same view that Kensi had.

Kensi looked over at Sabatino and glared at him. She did not appreciate his closeness or how he put his arm around the back of her chair as Deeks (A.K.A Tim) approached their table.

Deeks was amazing at undercover work and was able to keep his facial features and voice pleasant when he came to the table. He quickly introduced himself and asked for their drink orders.

"I'll have scotch on the rocks please."

"Ginger ale for me please." Kensi said as she sent a small smile Deeks' way.

Deeks let his cover drop for a moment as he looked at Kensi worriedly. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, it's just that between eating the leftover pizza for breakfast and a really crappy day, my stomach isn't at its best."

Deeks dropped his voice so the other tables couldn't hear him "I should have put the pizza in the fridge. I'm sorry. Do you think you should go home?"

"No, I'll be ok. Thanks."

At this point the guys decided they couldn't ignore the conversation they could hear through their coms any longer and Sam jumped in with "Hmmm….couldn't be bothered to put the pizza in the fridge, huh? What else do you think they could have been doing?"

Sam answered with "They could have been watching bad reality T.V. No, there are always commercial breaks to jump up and put away the food. Maybe they were sleeping? Jet lag and all that."

"I think we're getting warmer, Sam. Right room of the house anyway."

Kensi thought she better jump in this conversation quick before it went any further. "Knock it off guys! We are not having this conversation, not now and not ever!"

Suddenly Grangers voice was booming in everyone's ears. "Can we focus on the op rather than Ms. Blye's evening please? Is everyone in position?"

"Yes sir"

"Yep"

"Ready"

"Of course"

"Uh huh"

"SWAT team is in place. We'll go on your word Callen."

Sabatino, realizing his "date" was about to come to an end decided to get just one more word in with Kensi. He leaned over and whispered into Kensi's ear, the one without the earwig, and said "You would have had a lot more fun last night with me."

That was it. The visual of Sabatino kissing her, touching her, making love to her, caused her stomach to give one last big roll. Kensi knew in that instant her battle to keep that pizza down was lost. She jumped up to try to make it to the restroom but Sabatino was blocking her path and she was trapped in that little corner. She vaguely heard Callen give the SWAT team the order to come in just as she leaned over Sabatino and heaved all over Sabatino's head and lap. Once she threw up that first time she lost all control and it just kept coming. She hadn't had much to eat today but she had been drinking water. Still she was surprised at just how much her stomach pushed out.

When her stomach finally stopped cramping she felt very weak so she just sat back down in her seat and took a few deep breaths. Once she looked up she realized the whole op had gone down while she was sick. The bystanders were being corralled and escorted outside and the SWAT team had all of the terrorists face down on the floor with their hands zip tied behind their backs. Then she looked at Sabatino. She didn't ever think she could feel badly for Sabatino, but at that moment she did. He just sat there with his head bowed, covered from head to toe in undigested pizza, water, and stomach bile. After a moment of remorse her next thought was 'Man, I should chew better.'

For his part Sabatino didn't know what to think. Most of his energy was spent on not throwing up himself and adding to the mess. He couldn't even look up to find the restroom without risking having puke run into his eye or mouth.

Deeks, having seen Kensi get sick out of the corner of his eye, finished securing the scene as quickly as possible so he could go take care of Kensi.

"Kens, are you ok?"

"I'm a little shaky, but my stomach actually feels a lot better."

Deeks pulled the table out of the way so he could get to Kensi. He immediately knelt down in front of her and brushed her hair out of her face and then caressed her forehead, cheeks and neck.

"You don't feel feverish. Do you think you can make it to the bathroom to wash up?"

"Yeah. Come with me?"

"Anything for you Sugar bear."

As Kensi began to stand Sam came up and threw a couple bar towels at Sabatino and then made a quick exit to get away from the smell.

Deeks pulled Kensi into his side and said "I guess we don't need those fish guts after all. I'm pretty sure we can consider him put in his place. Good work partner."

Despite how lousy she felt Kensi couldn't help but look up at her boyfriend and smile.

Meanwhile up in ops you could hear a pin drop until Eric breathed out a quiet "Wow". Then the entire room, having realized Sabatino deserved anything he got for being a big enough ass to let them assume he had spent the night with Kensi burst into laughter.

**A/N: I just wanted you all to know that I love you all so much that I refused to sit down and watch Hunger Games Catching Fire tonight until I got this completed and posted this chapter. I hope you all have a wonderful Friday night no matter how you are spending it. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am SO sorry for how long it has taken me to update this story. Right after I finished the last chapter my husband, one of my kids, and I all came down with a horrible stomach virus. It took me a full week to get back to feeling myself and then it took many weeks to catch up on life and laundry after that. Since then it has just been a matter of getting time with the laptop when I can write. I have yet to tell my husband that I have started writing ff so any writing I do has to be done on the sly when he isn't home. For some reason my writing feels so deeply personal and I'm not ready to tell anyone in my life that I have begun writing. Maybe if I had a friend or family member who actually read ff I would share it with them, but everyone I know would think I'm crazy for reading this stuff, let alone writing it.**

**Also, I played the whole Jack thing just a little differently so make sure you actually read that portion so you know what is going on. If you are a fan of Jack realizing what he lost, don't worry. He will be making an appearance in later chapters.**

**I do not own these characters, I simply play with them. **

_~~Densi~~_

As quickly as he could Deeks got permission from Callen to take Kensi home so she could get cleaned up and tucked into bed. Knowing how resistant Kensi can be when it comes to taking care of herself, Callen instructed Deeks to stay with her and make sure she stays hydrated and gets some rest.

The drive to Kensi's apartment was quiet. Kensi sat in the passenger seat with her eyes closed, enjoying the first bit of peace to be had all day. Deeks, wanting to let Kensi rest silently took her hand and held it for the duration of the drive.

Pulling into Kensi's parking spot Deeks put the car in park and then leaned over to give her a kiss on her temple.

"Hey sunshine, we're here. You ready to go inside?"

"Mmm…a shower does sound good."

"Okay. Stay there." Deeks said and then he hopped out of the car, ran around to the passenger side, opened the door and reached across Kensi to unbuckle her seatbelt.

"Deeks, what are you doing?"

"Taking care of my best girl" he said with a grin while he scooped her up bridal style.

Kensi rolled her eyes at Deeks' corniness and then wrapped her arms around his neck, deciding to enjoy the moment.

Deeks quickly reached the front door of Kensi's apartment and continued to hold her as she unlocked the door and swung it open. He quickly made his way through the messy living room and put her down when he reached the bathroom.

"Do you want me to run to the store and get you some ginger ale or saltines or anything?"

"No, I really do feel better. Most of my queasiness was stress and Sabatino's disgusting proposition just sent me over the edge. I just want to get cleaned up and then relax a little."

Deeks looked at Kensi and studied her for a moment trying to determine the truthfulness of her answer. Deciding that she was being honest he said "Sounds good. I'll just chill out and wait for you to finish then."

Kensi took a nice long shower, brushed her hair and teeth, and then realizing she didn't bring any clean clothes in with her wrapped her towel around herself and headed to her bedroom. When she entered her room Kensi was distracted by a very sexy looking man lying on her bed with his eyes closed and his hands folded on his chest. Kensi walked over to her side of the bed, crawled up next to Deeks and kissed him on the cheek. Deeks kept his eyes closed but put his arm out so that Kensi could lay her head on his shoulder and snuggle up to him.

"Did you enjoy your shower?"

"Mmhm"

"You less stressed?"

"A little bit. This helps." Kensi said as she gave Deeks a little squeeze. "Unfortunately, the worst part of the de-brief is yet to come. This morning we tackled the boring part. The part that has my stomach in knots was re-scheduled for tomorrow."

Deeks rolled over onto his side so that he was facing Kensi. He pulled her closer so that their bodies were touching from their chest to their pelvises and their legs were tangled together. Deeks face got very serious.

"Baby, we've been through some pretty tough missions together and some even tougher de-briefs and you have hardly broken a sweat. What is so different this time? What happened over there?"

Kensi took a couple of deep breaths. She knew the mission was classified and that she could get in some serious trouble for talking about it but she trusted Deeks and she knew talking about it would help her deal with everything that came out over there. "Can we maybe go get Monty and go for a walk on the beach? I'd like to talk to you about it, but not here. I don't want to bring that mess into my house, let alone my bed."

"Ok. That sounds good. But while I have you in bed….and very naked" Deeks smiles and wiggles his eyebrows at Kensi as he opens her towel "I can think of another way to release some endorphins and reduce your stress levels."

Three hours later Kensi, Deeks, and Monty were at the beach and enjoying the soothing sounds of the waves while they walked. Deeks held Monty's leash with one hand and Kensi's had with the other. Deeks was uncharacteristically quiet while he waited for Kensi to begin her tale.

Kensi was quiet at first because she simply didn't know where to start with the story. Then she was quiet because she did have a little bit of concern about how Deeks would react to the part of her story that involves her ex-fiancé. 'Well, I guess there's only one way to find out' she thought.

After taking a deep breath Kensi finally dives in. "Apparently Granger was contacted by an agent in the CIA named Fred Martin. Agent Martin gave Granger a file on a top secret mission called the White Ghost. Granger was asked to participate in the mission because it was believed the White Ghost was an American, possibly ex-military, working with the Taliban in Afghanistan. He was asked to bring in a sniper because the previous sniper, who happened to have been Sabatino's partner, was found dead in the afghan desert without his head. Granger showed Hetty the file, which included the identity of who they believed may be the White Ghost, and she recommended me for the job. "

"After I got to Afghanistan and was briefed by Granger, the satellite phone arrived and when I called Hetty she told me she suspected there was a mole and to keep my eye out and watch my back. After months of waiting they finally had a location on the White Ghost and I was sent to take him out. When I saw who it was….I couldn't do it. I knew something else must be going on. He would never betray his country like that!"

"Who was it Kens?"

Kensi brought her eyes up to Deeks'. "It was Jack."

"Jack? As in _the_ Jack? Walked out on you on Christmas morning Jack?"

"Yes."

Deeks raised his eyebrows and turned to look out at the ocean in an attempt to get his anger under control. He hated that man for what he did to Kensi.

Kensi, concerned that Deeks was thinking she still harbored feelings for Jack, forged on with her story. "As hurt by him as I was, I knew he could never do what they were accusing him of doing. I went back to the base and told Granger that I knew the man that they were accusing of being the White Ghost. It took a while, but I finally convinced him that something wasn't right between Sabatino's disappearance and the identity of the man the CIA was accusing of being the White Ghost. After some digging we discovered that Jack was in fact CIA and working with Sabatino. When confronted Sabatino admitted that he, Jack, and agent Martin put together the whole charade in order to flush out a mole in the CIA. Jack was wearing a vest and apparently I ruined months of work by not shooting Jack and allowing him to fake his death."

"Hetty, not knowing the truth behind my mission purposely sent me because she didn't believe Jack was capable of the crimes he was accused of and knew I wouldn't take him out."

"The team is still not aware of my connection to Jack and that was the one who sent Granger on a mission to discover the truth that brought down the entire mission. That is what has my stomach in knots. Tomorrow I have to lay my private life out for all to see and take a large portion of the responsibility for wasting months of everyone's time. Of course if Granger hadn't gone charging into the base announcing Jack's true identity and yelling at everyone about being misled the mission probably could have been salvaged."

Deeks reached out to Kensi and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry you've had such a hard time."

Kensi hugged Deeks back and relaxed into his embrace.

"And how is Jack? Did you get a chance to talk to him?"

"He's alright I guess. I saw him briefly. Long enough to find out that when he left me he entered into a rehab facility that specialized in PTSD. After that he had a buddy in the CIA that asked for his help and he's been with them ever since."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"It hurts, of course, to know that after he left he never gave me another thought. However, he seems happy with his new life and I am happy with mine." Kensi looked up into Deeks' eyes so that he could see the sincerity in hers, and then raised herself up onto her toes to give him a kiss. It was a sweet kiss in the beginning, but then just as it started to become passionate Monty jumped up onto Deeks' legs and barked, letting him know that he wanted to walk some more. Kensi and Deeks broke their kiss and continued their trek down the beach.

After walking another mile, they decided to turn around and head back. When they got back to the parking lot Deeks began smelling the food trucks and his stomach began rumbling.

"You hungry Sugar Plum, because I could really go for some fish tacos."

"I am starting to feel kind of hungry but I think I'll pass on the tacos and just grab something a little milder when we get back. You go get your tacos though. I don't mind waiting."

"O.K. Here, can you hold Monty for me?"

"Sure."

After a quick kiss Deeks ran over to the food truck and got in line. He looked over his shoulder and saw Kensi squatting down petting Monty and trying to avoid the many kisses Monty was trying to bestow on her. Deeks couldn't help but smile. He loved seeing Kensi happy and enjoying life. Enjoying life with him. That was what she had said and it definitely did his heart and his ego good to hear it. When he turned around he realized it was his turn and quickly made his order. He then scooched down to the pick-up window to get his order. When he turned around to head back to Kensi he saw a familiar face in the line.

"Hi Talia! Howa are you doing?"

Agent Talia DelCampo had seen Deeks in line. Or at least she thought she had. She had really enjoyed her time with Detective Marty Deeks and had been so hopeful of seeing him again that she had mistaken more than one man as him. The most embarrassing had been the time when she grabbed some poor man's arm from behind at the grocery store thinking for sure it was him. Of course since she had purposefully gone to the grocery store closest to Marty's house hoping to run into him she thought for sure it had to be him. But now, after weeks of hoping to see Marty outside of work, it had finally happened and she had to make the most of it.

"Hi! I'm doing really well. How about you?"

"I'm good." Deeks broke out in a big, goofy smile, thinking about how good things had been the last couple of days with Kensi home. "Really good."

Talia, thinking that smile was for her, broke out in a big grin herself. "I'm glad. I'm actually really glad I ran into you. I actually ended up getting a promotion after that case we worked and I was thinking I kind of owe that in part to you and your team so I definitely owe you a round of drinks." There, she thought. That was pretty smooth and not too forward.

Deeks, who had been rather distracted by watching Kensi bend over to pick up some trash in the sand and sticking her delicious ass in the air in the process, quickly looked down at Talia. "That sounds good. We'll do that sometime." Then he quickly put his free hand on Talia's arm saying "Good running into you, but I have to run. I've got someone waiting on me." And with a quick grin he dashed off to Kensi.

"Make a new friend over there?"

"Oh, her?" Deeks quickly turned around and gestured to Agent DelCampo, seeing that she was still watching him. "That's Talia DelCampo, DEA. We worked a case with her while you were gone. Did you want to meet her?"

"No."

"Oh, I see. You're jealous. Boy it doesn't take much for that green eyed monster to come out to play, does it?"

Kensi didn't respond but simply glared at him.

"Oh my God! You did it on purpose didn't you!?"

"Did what on purpose?"

"The bending over, putting your ass in the air. You totally did it on purpose to get my attention! Well, good job. It totally worked. Plus I now have plans for when I get you home."

Kensi was planning on denying her little stunt but with his admit ion of how well it worked and the thought of what his plans may be she was having a hard time keeping a straight face so she simple rolled her eyes at him and walked off toward the car with Monty in tow. She made it about four steps away when she heard Deeks burst out laughing and the sound of his footsteps following behind her.

~~_Densi_~~

**A/N: I am considering writing an "M" rated companion to this chapter that tells the story of what exactly Deeks does with Kensi when he gets her home. Let me know if this is something you want. If I do it the M rated chapter will be posted separate from this story so that it won't affect the rating of this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry to get your hopes up just for a note, but I wanted to let everyone who wanted an M rated addition to this story know that it is done and posted under the title Take Her Home. **

**Also, I wanted to let those of you who do not want to read Take Her Home know that the next chapter of Pick Her Up and Take Her Home will be up sometime this week and I will include anything important in that chapter so you won't be missing anything vital.**

**Thank you all so much for your support and patience with me. This is the first story I have ever written and you all have made that a wonderful experience. Blessings to you!**

**Amy aka queenbee6**


	6. Chapter 6

After bringing Kensi back to his place Deeks he fed her and then took her to his bedroom where he explained to her just how every one of her body parts fully captivated his attention for the last five years. After a particularly energetic joining Deeks and Kensi lay in bed cuddling and chatting.

"You know that there is no one on this earth that you need to be jealous of, right? You are the most amazing woman on this planet and, I know this may be too soon to say this, but I'm going to say it anyway because it's how I feel, I love you Kensi. I have for quite a while now."

Kensi couldn't help but get glassy eyed. She looked Deeks in the eyes, smiled, and said "I love you too Deeks." I didn't even know it was possible to love someone as much as I do you.

Deeks understood what she wasn't saying. That this 'thing' of theirs was more than she ever had with Jack. Deeks leaned down and kissed Kensi, pouring out all the love he had for her, and she did the same in return. When they broke the kiss Kensi tucked her head into Deeks' neck, gave him a squeeze, and settled in to go to sleep.

Kensi woke up the next morning alone. She was disappointed until she realized that it was the smell of coffee and something yummy cooking that brought her to consciousness in the first place. Kensi grabbed Deeks shirt off the ground on her way out of the bedroom and slipped it on over her head and walked out into the kitchen.

"Good morning Deeks. Something smells delicious"

"Good morning sunshine. Someone looks rather delicious this morning." Deeks said as he leered at her.

"Well thank you. Now, are you going to feed me or what?"

"Haha! It's all about the food for you isn't it?"

"A girl has to have her priorities." She said as she sat down at the table that already had silverware, a glass of orange juice, and syrup sitting on it.

"Well, I think yours might be a little out of order, but we'll work on that another day." Deeks said as he brought Kensi a plate of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon and a mug full of steaming coffee made just the way she likes it. After setting the mug and plate down Deeks leaned over and gave Kensi a tender good morning kiss. He then brought his own plate and mug to the table and they ate together in companionable silence.

"Thanks for breakfast." Kensi said as she took her dishes to the sink. "I'm going to go get in the shower." Then as she walked back by the table she realized she had dropped her napkin so she bent over to pick it up. When she did so the shirt she was wearing rode up to give Deeks quite the view, making him realize that she hadn't bothered to put any panties on.

Deeks jumped up, put his dishes in the sink as well and then rushed off to join Kensi in the shower.

Once clean and dressed, Kensi and Deeks headed to the car. Deeks had decided that it would be best to drop Kensi off at the boat shed this morning and hopefully get a chance to talk to Sabatino and make sure he wasn't going to be pulling anything or making Kensi's day any harder. While he was driving Deeks reached over and grabbed Kensi's hand.

"You feeling ok?"

"Yeah."

"Just remember that in a few hours time this will all be over and you'll be back in the mission giving Sam and Callen a bad time."

That got a little smile out of her. "Thanks Deeks. I feel a lot better about this than I did yesterday, but I can't help but stress about it a little bit."

"Ok, just know that no matter what, when this is all over I'll still be here loving you."

"Wow, that was really cheesy, but really sweet." She said before leaning over and kissing him on the cheek.

A few minutes later Deeks pulled up outside of the boat house and saw the entire team, except Granger, standing outside chatting.

The team saw Deeks and Kensi approaching them and the fact that they were riding in together wasn't lost on the team.

As Kensi and Deeks approached the team she greeted them. "Hey guys. What's going on?"

"Granger got a call and asked us all to wait out here." Sabatino replied. "Um, listen guys." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked up rather sheepishly. " I owe you an apology for yesterday. What I did was wrong. I never should have put you in that situation Kensi. I came clean to the team last night about where I was the night before last and that I basically blackmailed you into going along with everything yesterday. I hope you can eventually forgive me. I know it won't be easy."

Did you tell them what you used to blackmail me?

"No, he didn't." Booker said. "But I think we already knew. That hickey on your neck confirms it though."

"WHAT?!" Kensi yelled as her hand flew up to her neck to try to figure out where there might be a mark as her head whipped around to Deeks looking at him accusingly.

The team burst into laughter. "Don't worry, there isn't a mark. But now we know we were right."

Deeks and Kensi's eyes got as big as saucers as they looked at each other and silently communicated their concern.

"It's all good Kensi. We won't say anything to Granger. We're just glad to see you so happy."

"Um, thanks. We really appreciate that."

"Wow, alrighty, I guess I had better take off." Deeks looked around at the entire team. "It was really nice to meet you all. Thanks for looking out for my girl for me. Sabatino, as long as you've learned your lesson and we don't have a repeat of any part of the last few days, we're cool." He then looked over at Kensi, put a hand on her lower back and said "See you this afternoon. Give me a call if you need a ride back to the mission."

"Ok, bye." Kensi said as she watched him run back to the car. As she turned around to face the team she heard her phone beep, alerting her to an incoming text message. She took out her phone and opened the message, seeing that it was from Deeks.

_**I love you. Xoxo**_

She quickly typed out her return message.

_**I love you too, babe. Xoxo**_

Just then Granger walked out of the boatshed and told the team "Hey, I have some interesting news for you guys. Come on in and we'll get down to business."

_~~Densi~~_

Talia was sitting at her desk in her office thinking. She wasn't thinking about her promotion, the paperwork that was piled up on the side of her desk, or the new case file she had been given that morning. She was thinking about Marty Deeks. He had monopolized her thoughts ever since she worked the case with him. You can learn a lot about a person from working with them. Marty had impressed her. He was good looking. There was no denying that. She was physically drawn to the stereotypical surfer type, but never pursued a relationship with one because usually they were as shallow as a kiddie pool. Not Marty though. He had a strength and depth of character she had rarely encountered. Combine that with a great sense of humor and the loyalty he showed for his team, and she was hooked.

He did seem a little too attached to his partner though. However, Marty was smart and everyone knows that becoming romantically entangled with your partner is at best a disaster and at worst career suicide. She had gently reminded him of that fact and she was sure he listened. No doubt he was just letting himself get carried away because she was gone and he was worried about her. She was sure the partner was nothing to worry about.

The woman who was at the beach though, she was a slight concern. Who was she? She was beautiful, that was for sure. Her complexion was too dark to be Marty's sister. A cousin maybe? No, there was definitely a bit of a flirty vibe there. They didn't touch though. Talia was sure that if Marty was in a relationship he would be very physically affectionate. Hell, he didn't even buy her any tacos and she knew he was too much of a gentleman to buy himself something and not his girlfriend. Friends, they must just be friends.

Talia felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She had been so worried and tense ever since seeing Marty talking to that woman, leaving with that woman, but now she was sure that he wasn't in a relationship with her. Now, to figure out how to make him hers before _that_ woman makes a move on him…..

_~~Densi~~_

Deeks, Sam, and Callen had been stuck at their desks all morning doing paperwork. About 1:00 they looked up to see Kensi, Granger, and Sabatino walk into the mission.

"Hey Granger." Sam greeted "What's he doing here?" gesturing to Sabatino, who up until that point had only been allowed into the boat shed.

"Agent Sabatino will be doing some liaising between us and the CIA for the next few days."

"Really?" Callen asked with a lift of his eyebrows and a quick glance toward Hetty.

"Really." Henrietta and I agreed that considering the circumstances, it would be for the best.

"And what circumstances would those be?"

"Classified circumstances, Agent Callen. Agent Blye, you may join your team, Sabatino, you're with me." Granger said as he walked up the stairs toward ops.

Deeks decided that with Granger gone it was now safe to enter the conversation. "Hey Kensalina, we were just talking about going to lunch at that new burger joint down the street. Do you want to join us?"

"Do you even have to ask?" She said as everyone headed out the door.

**A/N: Ok, so I know this one wasn't quite as fun as the other chapters but you guys asked me to continue the story and to do that I have to build to the next part of the story line. The next chapter will include more Talia and Sam and Callen will hopefully be finding out about Kensi and Deeks' relationship. I haven't exactly figured out how I'm going to do that though so if anyone has an idea that hasn't already been done 10 times I would love to hear it. It will help get the next chapter up sooner. Thanks again for all your support. Hugs! Amy**


	7. Chapter 7

Kensi, Deeks, Sam, and Callen all came walking slowly back into the mission after lunch. As they sat down Deeks said "Man, I hope we don't get called out onto a case any time soon. I'm about to fall into a food coma. Not so good for catching bad guys."

Callen looked over at Deeks with a look of disbelief. "Are you kidding me? You're such a lightweight! Kensi ate half of your food plus all of hers."

"That is a testament to my fitness. It isn't healthy to eat so much in one sitting. I prefer to eat small meals throughout the day to keep from stretching my stomach out, which leads to over eating and gaining unwanted pounds."

"Well, consider my stomach stretched." Sam said as he leaned back in his chair, trying to get comfortable.

Kensi, who hadn't been paying much attention to the banter but had been focused on the paperwork on her desk, popped her head up and looked at Deeks. "Hey, do you have any Twinkies left?"

Sam and Callen's jaws dropped and they just stared at her as Deeks rolled his eyes and leaned over to check his desk drawer for any Twinkies that may have gotten shoved to the back over the last 5 months.

"No, you are out in there. I was talking about the stash in your locker."

"You mean my stash in my locker, in the _men's_ locker room? How do you even know about that one?"

"Never mind that" Callen interrupted "how do you still have room for dessert after eating all of your food plus half of Deeks'?"

Sabatino, who had been walking down the stairs during the latter part of this conversation, piped in. "It's no surprise she pigged out on decent food after what we've been eating in the desert. You can only eat so much roasted buzzard."

"Ah, no wonder Kensi isn't falling at your feet. Everyone knows the key to her heart lies in prepackaged pastries filled with sugar, preservatives, and cream." Deeks said.

"I see where I went wrong now." Sabatino replied with a smile as he walked out to the courtyard to make a phone call.

Sam looked over at Kensi after Deeks left to go find a Twinkie and asked "That one, gesturing out to the courtyard, make a play for you or somethin'?"

"Yep."

Callen sat up straighter in his chair. "And…..?"

"Well, clearly he crashed and burned, G. Seems to be taking it pretty well though, yeah?"

"Yep. We're good."

"Good, 'cause if he's giving you a bad time girl, you know you just have to say the word and we'll take care of it."

"I know Sam, but really, it's fine. Deeks already took care of it."

"I guess we trained him well, huh Sam?"

"Ha! I don't think we had to train him to do that."

"Good point."

Kensi just rolled her eyes at them. Five minutes later Deeks had returned, Kensi had eaten her Twinkie, and the entire team was tucked into desks working on paperwork.

At the end of the work day Sam invited Kensi and the rest of the team to drinks, but Kensi asked for a rain check since she had grocery shopping to do and Deeks said he had to go with her in order to make sure she put something other than Twinkies and Hershey's bars in the cart. An hour later Kensi and Deeks stood in the dairy section putting some almond milk in the cart, hoping it was the last item they needed.

"Ok, I've got all my food, food for you to cook when you're at my place, and your breakfast and snack foods. Is that everything?"

"Not quite, wait here. I'll be right back." Deeks said as he walked over to the personal hygiene section. Kensi just stood there waiting to see what on earth he needed from that section of the store. He already had deodorant and a toothbrush at her place from before they were even together. A couple minutes later Deeks walked back and put two boxes of condoms in the cart.

"Wow! You're really optimistic!"

"Ha! Not exactly. I happened to notice this morning that the box of condoms at my place actually expired a few months ago. I thought it was possible you had the same situation at your house, so to be safe I grabbed a box for us both."

Kensi just looked at him with eyes bulging out of her head and her mouth hanging open while Deeks looked down at her with a calm, relaxed smile. When she finally collected herself a couple of minutes later she said "I have so many questions but I don't think the grocery store is the ideal place for this conversation. Let's go check out and take all of this back to my place."

~~_Densi~~_

Talia was relieved to be wrapping up her day. It had been so hard to concentrate on anything since her run in with Marty. She couldn't get over how good he had looked, how happy he had been. Happy to see her, or to be out with that other woman? As much as she had convinced herself that they weren't together, she couldn't seem to shake the jealousy. Talia had resolved on calling Marty and setting up a time for that drink, but then she realized she didn't have his number. She had Hetty's card, but no one else on the team and frankly that woman frightened her a little. She just seemed a little too perceptive and she didn't want her desire for Marty to be in her bed known to that many people until she was able to make it happen. She supposed she would just have to keep visiting places she guessed might be frequented by Marty until she ran into him again. Tonight she was tired and not just a little bit horney from having been thinking of and daydreaming about Marty all day. A trip to the grocery store for a nice bottle of wine to relax with and a one of those pre-made meals they have in the Deli section was definitely in order. Today she decided to try going to the natural foods store near the boat house since she had never had any luck at the one near Marty's house.

Talia had put her meal and her wine in the small carrying basket and had trolled most of the isles in search of her favorite blonde surfer when she realized she needed to grab some coffee creamer as well while she was there. As she approached the dairy isle she saw the woman Marty had been with the night before just standing there with a full grocery cart. Talia was deciding whether or not to introduce herself and find out who this woman was when she saw Marty approaching her with something in his hands. She couldn't quite make out what it was until she heard the woman exclaim how optimistic he was as he tossed the boxes into the cart. Condoms. Shit. He was buying condoms with this woman. In just a split second her world crumbled. But then she heard his explanation. He realized the condoms at his house had expired. He was just buying her some in case hers had too? Clearly they weren't sleeping together if his condoms were expiring! She was on top of the world again. He could still be hers. The thought that maybe he had checked the expiration date because he had seen her last night and he had the same ideas she did sent her soaring. Boy that woman was really shocked. She just kept staring at Marty like a deer in headlights. Clearly she wasn't such a good friend if his lack of frequent sexual partners surprised her that much. Talia initially thought Marty was a playboy too, but then her time spent with him taught her that he was a very sincere man that wouldn't play with a woman's feelings that way. Oh no! That woman is telling him she wants to go check out and go back to her place. Well, Talia wasn't going to let this opportunity to speak to Marty pass her by, and if she could get him away from this woman, even better.

"Marty Deeks?" She called out as if she wasn't fully aware it was him.

Deeks whipped his head around and saw Talia standing behind them. "Oh, hi Talia. This is a surprise. What are the odds of running into you two days in a row?"

"I don't know. You're not stalking me now are you?" She said flirtatiously.

"Ha! Definitely not, but since we were here first maybe I should ask you the same thing."

Talia smiled and laughed on the outside but on the inside she was rationalizing her behavior as increasing her chances of meeting him, not stalking.

Kensi bumped Deeks' arm with her elbow, trying to get his attention and hoping to communicate that she wants to leave, not stand here talking to this woman that clearly wanted nothing more than to get into her boyfriend's pants.

Deeks didn't get the message, either that or completely ignored it (let's be honest, that was probably the more likely of the two). "Talia, let me introduce you to my partner, Kensi Blye. Kensi, this is Talia DelCampo she's with the DEA" he said as if he hadn't explained who she was yesterday.

'The partner. Shit, this is the partner he seemed so enamored with. Well, I'll just have to up my game' she thought. Talia stuck out her hand to greet Kensi. "It's nice to finally meet you. I heart a lot about you when you were gone."

Kensi took a deep breath, remembering what Deeks had told her the night before. He loves her, only her and anyone else pales in comparison. She resolved to be nice, for now at least. "Hi. It's good to meet you too. Thank you for taking care of Shaggy here. Lord knows he could always use the help." She said as she sent a teasing smile Deeks' way.

Talia, wanting to pull Marty's attention away from Kensi, ran her hand through her hair as she said "So Marty, about that drink. If you're free we could meet up tonight. It is Friday night after all."

"Um, thanks Talia but I actually have plans tonight. I have to help this one, gesturing toward Kensi, get all this stuff home before I cook her dinner and she fills me in on a meeting I missed this morning."

Talia, realizing she lost this round, smiled and reached in her pocket for her card. "Well, here's my card. Give me a call when you get a chance and we'll figure it out. It was nice to meet you Kensi. Have a good night." As she waked away she thought about how she handled the situation and she was proud of herself. It was so tempting to call Kensi by the wrong name when she was leaving but she was smart enough to realize that as Kensi's partner Marty was bound to be protective of her and insulting her wouldn't earn her any points. She would simply be patient. Deeks had her card and he would surely call her soon.

After Talia left Kensi looked at Deeks with her 'I told you so' look and said "So, are you willing to admit that she wants to jump your bones now?"

"I never denied it. I just said that I love you and because of that you have no need to be jealous."

"Well, whatever. We have bigger things to worry about, like expired condoms."

"And we'll talk about that as soon as we get out of this PG rated zone and into the car."

Kensi managed to hold her tongue through the check-out line and even while they were in the parking lot, but the second they were both in the car with the doors shut she burst. "Expired? What do you mean expired? How can that happen? I thought plastic lasted forever! How long has it been since you had sex? How long are they good for before they expire! Why didn't you mention this earlier? Holy Crap! Here I was thinking we were being smart and safe and it turns out we may as well not have bothered! I could be pregnant Deeks! Do you realize what that would mean? Pregnant! Big belly! Not able to work! A BABY! I don't know what to do with babies! We would have to tell everyone about us! They could send you off somewhere horrible this time and I would never see you again! I can't raise a baby by myself Deeks!" By this time Kensi had tears running down her cheeks and she was waving her hands around like a crazy person.

Deeks calmly reached over and grabbed Kensi's hands, bringing them down to her lap and holding them there while he put his face in front of hers, forcing her to look into his eyes. "Kensi, calm down. It's ok. It's going to be ok." He then released her hands and pulled her into a hug, letting her wipe her tears on away on his t-shirt where her face was buried in his shoulder. "Honey, first of all there is no way on this earth I would let anyone take me away from you. If, and that's a big if, by some chance you got pregnant I would never leave you. If that means going back to LAPD or back to being a lawyer, so be it. I'll do whatever it takes to stay with you. And would it be such a horrible thing to have a baby with me? Huh? I know it wouldn't be ideal for it to happen now, but I'm in this for the long haul Kens."

"I suppose it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. As long as you are there to help me, anyway." Her words were muffled because she still had her face pressed into his shirt, but he was able to make them out and he loved her all the more for what she had said. He knew this was a huge step for Kensi to even say that much.

Suddenly she sat up and pulled away from him while exclaiming "But my God! How could this happen?"

"Wow, you really needed to pay more attention during sex ed. Kens, condoms are made of silicone, not plastic, and over time can become dried out and brittle meaning it can have small holes or tears that are too small to be seen with the human eye. That's why they have expiration dates on the box. Generally they are only good for a couple of years. I'm sorry I didn't mention it earlier, but I didn't want you freaking out while you were at work. Besides aren't you on birth control anyway?"

"No, I was before I left but when I left I didn't have time to stock up. I just had what was in my purse and I knew I wouldn't need it over there anyway. I haven't had time to get to my Gynecologist since we got back so I could get a new prescription since my old one has expired."

"Well, that definitely increases the risks, but my stash only expired a few months ago so I'm sure they were fine. The real worry is how long ago yours did."

"Well considering I have no idea when I bought them, I'm going to guess a while ago."

"Well, why don't we just wait to see how long ago it was before we stress out, ok? Now, let's get this ice cream home before it melts?"

"Yes, the only think that could be worse than an unplanned pregnancy is melted Ben and Jerry's." Kensi said sarcastically.

When they got back to Kensi's place Deeks started unloading groceries while Kensi raced into the house to look at the expiration date on her box of condoms. Deeks knew it wasn't good news when he heard her cursing before he could even get in the door. He put the bags on the table and when he saw Kensi walk out of the bedroom he asked "When?"

"February"

"Well, that's not so bad"

"2013"

"Oh"

"Yeah, oh"

Deeks could tell that Kensi was on the verge of tears so he tried to calm her down. "Look Kens, I know this is scary but we'll get through it. No matter what. We'll just take this one step at a time. Worrying won't help so why don't you go make an appointment with your doctor and I'll finish taking care of the groceries."

Deeks calm demeanor helped calm Kensi even more than his reassuring words. Truth be told, Kensi already knew Deeks would stick with her no matter what. She would never have allowed things to go this far if she thought for a second he would behave any differently. But if Deeks wasn't scared then she knew there was no reason for her to be.

By the time Kensi came out of the bedroom Deeks had all of the groceries put away and was starting on dinner. "How does chicken alfredo sound?"

"Heavenly" Kensi said with a smile as she came up behind Deeks and put her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back. "I have an appointment tomorrow evening at 6:00. Come with me?"

"I don't know if I'll be able to and still keep things with us under wraps, but I'll try."

"You know what? Never mind. I have to have a PAP and that would just be all kinds awkward, and there is no sense in you coming just to sit in the waiting room. I'll be fine. Meet you at your place after?"

"You sure?"

"Yep. I got this."

Deeks turned around and embraced Kensi, giving her a long, slow, deep kiss before saying "You do. And I've got you."

Kensi laughed at his corniness and slapped him in the chest before pulling away and hopping up to sit on the kitchen counter next to where he was working on the stovetop.

"So, I have some interesting news."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Turns out the CIA found there mole despite, or I guess because, all our bumbling. Only a few guys stayed behind to pack up the operation, Jack, Matt, and a guy everyone called Digger. I have no idea what his real name is. Anyway, apparently Digger was the mole and when he snuck out of camp one night Jack followed him. Turns out he was meeting up with his Taliban connections to let them know what had happened and that he was being transferred they told him he was to be punished for his failure and they killed him."

"Granger got a call from Jack explaining everything this morning so even though we had to go over everything that caused the mission to break down initially Granger was feeling generous enough to skim over things like what exactly my connection to Jack was and there wasn't a bunch of people trying to place blame on anyone else."

"That's great Kens. I'm glad everything worked out." He said as he leaned over and gave Kensi a quick peck on the lips. "Now could you please go set the table, because dinner is going to be ready soon."

**A/N: I am so sorry! I told you all that Callen and Sam would find out about Kensi and Deeks' relationship in this chapter and obviously they didn't. I promise it will absolutely happen in the next chapter, in fact the next chapter revolves almost exclusively around them finding out. **

**For those of you who are worried about this turning into one of those "pregnancy, rush to the alter, sunshine and rainbows" fics, don't worry. It won't. I do enjoy that kind of story sometimes but this won't be one of them. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I would just like to say thank you very much to all of you who have followed, favorite, and reviewed this story. When I wrote the first chapter I expected it to be the only chapter and if 10 people liked it I would have been ecstatic. I can't even begin to tell you how encouraging it is to have almost 150 people following this story, not to mention 85 positive reviews! You guys are amazing!**

**Also, for those of you who haven't noticed I have been writing M rated chapters that go along with some of the chapters in this story. If you enjoy that sort of thing it is titled Take Her Home.**

**This chapter has a strong T rating**

_~~Densi~~_

The next morning Deeks woke up later than usual. When he reached out for Kensi and came up empty handed he opened his eyes to look around just as Kensi walked out of the bathroom all showered, dressed, and ready for the day.

"Bummer"

"What's a bummer?" Kensi asked when she looked over at Deeks.

"Well, for starters there's the fact that you are already dressed. Then there's the fact that we have to go to work this morning which means I have to keep my hands to myself all day, or at least as long as we are anywhere that may have surveillance cameras." He said as he wagged his eyebrows.

"I don't like it any more than you do, you know, but we agreed that we should never give Granger any hard proof of our relationship and I wouldn't put it past him to try checking surveillance cameras everywhere we go if he starts to get suspicious."

"I get that, but why do you have to be dressed already?" He whined.

Kensi walked over and sat on the edge of the bed giving Deeks a quick kiss before telling him "Because I needed to be ready in time to drop you off at your apartment before I head into work early."

Deeks reached up and scratched his head before looking at Kensi in an adorably confused manner asking "Why are you going in early?"

"I have to leave an hour early for my doctor's appointment, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Deeks said as he quickly reached out and grabbed Kensi, pulling her down to his chest. "But I was really hoping for a quick roll in the hay this morning." He said before giving her a very heated kiss.

Kensi broke the kiss and reached down to rub his erection while saying "I can tell, but it isn't going to happen. You'll just have to save this for later." Then she pulled herself away from him and walked out of the bedroom saying "We leave in 10."

Deeks hollered "NOT NICE KENSALINA!"

Kensi poked her head back into the bedroom "That's not what you said last night. In fact you said, and I quote, 'Ohhhh, that's nice baby. Keep doing that. Just like that'."

"Oh my god! That is not helping!" Deeks groaned

Kensi quickly removed herself from the doorway with a laugh and went to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee to drink while she waited for Deeks. While she was waiting she decided it would be really fun to keep Deeks on edge all day, plus it would help keep her mind off of her upcoming appointment and all that it could imply, so she reached down and unbuttoned another button on her shirt. It wasn't enough to make the shirt unprofessional, but it would be enough to give Deeks a view of her cleavage if she bent over in front of him.

After waiting for 10 minutes Kensi walked over to the front door and said "Are you coming Deeks?" She could swear she heard a grumbled "Clearly not." Before seeing Deeks come around the corner and following her out the door. Kensi just smiled and thought 'this is going to be fun'.

When Deeks got to work he walked into an empty bull pen. He walked over to his desk and set his bag on his chair preparing to get his laptop out when he noticed a small spray bottle and some other gadgets sitting on Sam's desk right next to where it met his. Deeks picked up the spray bottle and squirted a bit into the air, trying to figure out what it was. It had a bit of a chemically smell so Deeks decided it must be cleanser and sprayed some on his desk before grabbing a paper towel and wiping it clean. Then he pulled out his computer and put it on his desk. He sat down, thinking he could get a head start on some paperwork he needed to fill out for LAPD. When he heard some noise coming from the gym he planted both hands on his desk and stood up to see what all the excitement was about.

When he walked into the gym he saw Kensi and Nell celebrating and Sam and Callen arguing about whose fault it was they lost the basketball game.

"Oooo….got whipped by a couple of girls did ya?"

"Shut it Deeks" Sam said. "These girls play dirty."

"Hey, who are you calling girls?" Nell asked

"Yeah, we are fully grown women, you know." Kensi said with a saucy look toward Deeks.

Deeks mumbled "I am aware." Just before Eric walked in and announced that Kensi and Deeks were needed up in ops while Hetty wanted to talk to Sam and Callen at her desk. They all left the gym with Eric and Nell in the lead, then Sam and Callen, followed by Kensi and Deeks. Kensi was pulling her shirt out and letting it go repeatedly in an effort to cool off, giving Deeks a lovely view. When Kensi saw where Deeks' eyes were she threw her head back and said "Boy that game sure got me worked up." She heard Deeks squeak before she quickly walked ahead of him, giving him a view of her backside clad in tight denim as she walked up the stairs. She finished walking to ops with a rather satisfied looking smile while Deeks trailed behind, still trying to collect himself.

Nell and Eric quickly briefed them on their mission. To locate and return the 19 year old son of an admiral who had been missing for the last few days after partying rather hard at a friend's house. They showed them a cell phone recording of the boy, Richard, clearly drunk and making out with a blonde woman that neither Richard's father or the party host was able to identify. After watching the footage a couple of times Kensi realized that the girls outfit, a white button down shirt and short black skirt, could be that of a server.

"Was there a caterer at this party?"

"Yes, a company called sunshine and rainbows" Nell said.

"Well, I guess that's where we'll start. Come on Shaggy."

"I wonder what Sam and Callen are doing while we track down a wayward navy brat." Deeks said as they walked down the stairs."

"We get to do some training with Sabatino this morning and then this afternoon he's going to show us the latest spy gadgets the CIA is using." Callen answered.

"What!? That's not fair!"

"Tough break Kensi. Maybe if you get back in time you can at least see Sabatino's toys."

"Ugh. That sounded so wrong. You are not playing with his toys Kensi!" Deeks said

"Are you jealous Deeks?" Kensi said as she advanced on him "Are you worried that his toys are bigger and better than yours?"

"Uh….um…..uh….whoa, what?"

Kensi burst into laughter and backed away from Deeks. Soon everyone but Deeks was laughing uncontrollably. Kensi eventually pulled herself together enough to grab Deeks by the arm and pull him out to the parking lot.

Once the door closed Sabatino looked over at Callen and asked "Are they always like that?" He couldn't believe they would play like that in front of their coworkers that they were trying to hide their relationship from.

"Yeah, they always act like that. It's part of what makes their weird partnership work."

Sabatino decided to feel out how much they knew about Kensi and Deeks relationship. "Are they together?"

"No, man. They flirt and they play around but there's nothing to it. Kensi doesn't do relationships. Never made it past a second date as long as I've known her." Sam answered.

"And how long has that been?"

"7 years now."

"And how long have Kensi and Deeks been partners?"

"5 years. They had a rough start, but they've found a way to make it work. The flirting and teasing has turned out to be quite entertaining."

"Wow. That's a long time. I guess it explains how close they are and how comfortable they are with each other." Sabatino said while realizing just how oblivious the team was. 'I'd like to be a fly on that wall when they find out the truth' he thought.

"What has gotten into you today?" Deeks asked once he and Kensi were in their car and on the way to the catering company.

"Me? Nothing." She said looking very innocent. "You have to admit you stepped right into that one."

Deeks looked over at her and could tell she was trying just a little too hard to look innocent and oblivious to everything she had been doing and saying. He decided to just let it go for now and concentrate on the case. "So, do you think there's anything going on here other than a rich, spoiled navy brat partying a little too hard?"

"I doubt it."

At the catering company they were able to confirm that the girl in the photo was an employee of theirs and got her name, Brandy, and address. When they got to the house they knocked but didn't get an answer. They couldn't see anything suspicious but they could smell pot.

"Shall we?" Deeks asked, gesturing toward the door.

"Of course" Kensi answered as she bent over, ass in the air, to pick the lock. Kensi could feel Deeks' eyes on her so she said "I guess we know now he's just partying. I'm glad we won't be walking in to find someone impaled with a rod or something."

"That's it! You are absolutely doing this on purpose. I'm warning you. You need to stop."

Kensi stood and turned around looking all innocent and confused. "What are you talking about? I'm hungry and I was hoping we wouldn't walk into anything that would cause me to lose my appetite before we can go to lunch."

"You are a horrible liar Kens." Deeks said as Kensi opened the door to the house. "You need to stop before I embarrass both of us. This constant hard-on you have me running around with is bad enough. If you keep poking the bear I can't vouch for my self-control.

Kensi rolled her eyes at Deeks and withdrew her weapon, waiting for Deeks to do the same before heading into the house. They carefully cleared the house, which reeked of alcohol, pot and sex. When they arrived at the bedroom they found their missing navy brat laying naked on the bed, both hands and feet secured to all four corners of the bed, with Brandy lying naked on top of him. Kensi quickly left the room, returning moments later with a bucket of water. Deeks just looked on amused as Kensi walked over to the couple and dumped the water on both their heads, effectively waking them up.

"Come on Barbie, let's get you some clothes." She said as she pulled the girl up and pushed her towards the walk-in closet that was just on the other side of the bedroom. "Could you um….take care of that?" She asked Deeks, glancing quickly at Richard.

"Sure thing Princess." He said as he looked over at Richard and chuckled.

"Dude, you got to think these things through a little better. You could start by letting your Dad know if you are going to go off the radar for a while."

"Just get me out of here man. And uh, could you do me a favor and not tell my Dad the exact circumstances you found me in?"

"If he asks for specifics I have to tell him, but I doubt he will. The smell of you is enough to give him the big picture. Now, get your clothes on and let's get out of here."

After Kensi and Deeks dropped Richard off with his father they decided to go to lunch before heading back to the mission. They went to a café that had a nice outdoor area where they could eat. The food was good and Kensi decided to keep 'poking the bear'. She hummed and moaned the entire time she ate, driving Deeks crazy and also drawing the attention of the neighboring tables as well. As soon as the bill was paid Deeks pulled Kensi out of her chair and drug her out of the café. He continued to pull her by the hand into the alley way and to over to the far side of the dumpster, where they couldn't be seen from the street. He gently pushed her against the stucco wall and leaned in to kiss her passionately. His hands were everywhere, first on her breasts, then down her sides and around to her ass, pulling her close so that she could feel just how worked up he was. When she pushed and rubbed against him he pulled away just enough to get his hand between them, rubbing her between her legs from the outside of her jeans until she was just on the verge of climaxing. He then pulled away completely and said "Let's go see what the boys are up to at ops."

Kensi just stood there in a trance. Her arousal was making it hard to process what just happened. When she finally realized what was happening she pushed off the wall and glared at him while telling him "You're an ass."

Deeks just laughed. "You don't like what your medicine tastes like huh?"

When they arrived at the mission Callen, Sam, and Sabatino were gathered around Sam's desk. Curious, Deeks walked over to them to see what they were doing while Kensi went over to Hetty's office to fill her in on their case.

"What are you guys up to?" Deeks asked as he approached the other guys.

"I'm showing them some of the latest CIA toys."

"Sounds fun."

"So this is a new contact spray. If you want to get someone's finger prints or a security code you just spray this on their computer or glass, or anything they may touch and it is immediately on their hands and it marks everything they touch for about 48 hours. All you have to do is take a black light like this one and shine it on whatever they touched to see their fingerprints."

"Ah man! Are you serious? I totally thought that was cleanser and I cleaned my desk with it this morning."

Callen looked at Deeks incredulously. "Are you serious? Why would you do that?"

"I was just trying to keep our workplace clean and tidy."

Sam laughed and told Sabatino to turn on the black light so they could see what all Deeks had touched so far that day. Sabatino turned on the light and Deeks' desk was simply glowing. Everyone was laughing when Sabatino turned the light on Deeks and they could see his finger prints everywhere he had touched his face, sides, and even where he had adjusted his pants. Everyone started laughing again.

Kensi had finished briefing Hetty on their morning assignment when she heard the guys burst out laughing a second time. She quickly reminded Hetty that she needed to leave early and then headed over to where they guys were in the bull pen.

"What's going on over here?"

Sabatino turned around, black light still on and in his hand as he started to explain. "I was just showing the guys…."

"SHIT! Are you kidding me?" Callen belted out

At the same time Sam could be heard yelling "HOLY MOTHER OF…damn it Deeks!"

All Deeks could do is look on in horror as Kensi stood there with his glowing purple hand prints lit up all over Kensi's face, neck, breasts, sides, and of course down the front of her jeans and between her legs. His stupor didn't last long however because in just a matter of seconds Callen and Sam were flying at Deeks, fists ready. Lucky for him Sabatino happened to be standing between Deeks and his attackers and he tried to hold them back as Deeks made an attempt at calming them down. "Look guys, I'm sorry. We didn't want you to find out this way. We're not just messing around. It's serious."

The guys were starting to calm down a little when Kensi stepped forward and asked what was going on. When the guys looked over at her and saw the evidence of exactly where Deeks' hands had been once again they got mad all over again. Surprisingly it was Sabatino that was able to get them to calm down a little and take the discussion outside.

Kensi followed the guys out the front door and down the road a little bit, and was the first to speak. Would you guys mind telling me what the hell is going on here?

Deeks walked over next to Kensi, where he felt just a little safer because he hoped she would protect him from their teammates, and told her about the contact solution on his hands and that everything he touches glows under the black light. It took her a minute, but she finally remembered what happened after lunch and just what the guys must have seen. She turned bright red and reached over and punched Deeks in the arm. "This is all your fault you know!"

"What? No." Then Deeks looked over at the guys who were watching them. "We'll talk about just who's fault this is later. Right now let's keep me alive." He then turned to Sam and Callen who were shooting daggers at him with their eyes. "Look guys, like I said, this is serious. We didn't just jump into this one day. We really put a lot of thought into this decision and we're really happy with it. Right Kens?"

"Kensi looked up at him and couldn't help but crack a little smile. "Right"

"How long has this been going on?" Callen asked

Kensi, who was still looking at Deeks, answered "Since right before I left for Afghanistan."

Sam looked at Called and raised his eyebrows, and then he turned and looked at Deeks and Kensi, who now that he looked appeared very much in love. "I don't know. I'm going to have to think about this, but that black light stays off. You got me Sabatino? And Deeks, you and me are going to have words."

Deeks gulped. "Sure, man."

"Guys, look. I know you're upset, and the way you found out isn't helping, but could you do us a favor and keep this under wraps. We haven't talked to Hetty yet but I'm sure she knows. Our real concern is what Granger will do if he finds out."

Callen decided it was time to join the conversation too. "Alright, this stays here for now, and we'll talk soon." Callen said while giving Deeks a very pointed look."

Suddenly both Sam and Callen looked at Sabatino. "Man, why aren't you surprised by any of this? Did you know about these two clowns?"

"Um, yeah I did."

Sam then looked at Kensi and Deeks. "Not cool."

"Ugh! It's not like we told him on purpose!" Kensi said as she rolled her eyes. "He just showed up at my house and figured it out for himself. Look, I have to go. I'll see you ladies later." She then leaned in towards Deeks' ear and whispered. "I'll see you at your place after the appointment. I love you."

Deeks whispered back "I love you too, but you are in serious trouble for this morning."

Kensi pulled back and said in a normal voice "Promise?"

"Yes"

Callen couldn't resist. "What? No, you know what? I don't want to know."

A few hours later Kensi knocked on Deeks' door and when he answered it she marched in, plopped onto the couch and said "I hate waiting!"

"What?"

"Waiting. I hate waiting. Apparently I have to wait for two weeks before I can find out whether or not I'm pregnant PLUS I can't start any birth control until after my next period because if I am pregnant the hormones could be bad for the baby."

Deeks sat down next to Kensi and put his arm around her, pulling her into his side. "So for two weeks we wait. We'll probably be so busy with work that it will fly by. Now, for a distraction this evening, let's talk about your behavior today….."

**A/N: I have zero skill when it comes to creating graphics, so if anyone feels inspired to help me out with that for this story I would greatly appreciate it. Have a good weekend and keep your eye out for the next chapter of Take Me Home. **


End file.
